1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic operation system, and particularly to an operation system, which can offer an operator suggestion information during making a response or perform proper a response automatically to simplify the operation or save manual work.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional telephone set usually provides a design of redialing such that a redial button is utilized for being able to redial the last telephone number dialed before. When the television is turned on by way of a remote controller, the picture on a television screen is belonged to the channel watched last time during the television was turned off. Furthermore, an elevator always stops at the same floor while in a state of idling. The preceding examples explain a fact that the response of conventional control is unable to offer an optimum response as desired. For instance, a clerk has to report to his boss with regard to the business matter at 9 o""clock every morning, and it is not possible for the telephone to dial his boss""s phone number automatically at the time of the receiver of telephone set being picked up. It is not possible to switch over to a specific channel automatically while the television is turned on by way of remote controller at 7:00 PM for watching a favorite news report in the specific channel. The staff at 6th floor go off work at 5:00 PM and the elevator is unable to stop on the 6th floor at 5:00 PM automatically while it is in a state of idling.
The present invention has improved the monotonous control of response provided by the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an automatic operation system, which offers proper response information or perform proper responses automatically depending on the need via the record of past operations.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent by way of following description of embodiments with accompanying drawings.